scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Drella Diabolique
| actor= Cassandra Peterson }}Drella Diabolique is a late-night movie hostess. Physical appearance Drella has a long, flowing black hairpiece. Her head is pale, and is printed with a fanged mouth, dark red lipstick, pink cheeks, a black mole on her left cheek, emerald green eyeshadow, and eyes with long eyelashes. She has a dark purple dress piece with a dark pink waist sash belt with a gold belt buckle on it, a necklace with a bat symbol on it, a black and purple cape, and she has pale hands. Personality Drella is cool, charismatic, scary, and usually has a frightening reaction. She makes opprobrious and sarcastic remarks, which makes her more comical than mean. History ''LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood'' Drella entered the Brickton Studios' screening room, holding up her cape and giving out a hiss, after owner, Chet Brickton, talked to Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley about how Boris Carnac passed away. When Brickton asked her about the curse rumors, she replied, "The curse is no joke". She then told the Mystery Gang that when Boris Carnac passed away, his spirit returned to haunt the studio as his most famous creations forever. When Brickton rebuked that there was no such thing as a curse, followed by her asking him to explain about the other monsters. After telling Brickton to watch himself, Drella left the screening room, holding up her cape again, as she laughed. After the Headless Horseman tore up a bedroom set during filming for Two Hearts in Paris and everyone quit, Mr. Brickton needed a new female lead, choosing Drella. Scooby acted as Drella's hairstylist, but in the end she just wore her own hair. Fred then directed her for at a French restaurant, where Shaggy played her love interest. After several takes, the mummy interrupted further. Daphne took Drella to safety in the latter's dressing room. While there, she gave Daphne some acting lesson tips, such as walking with a bunch of books and an apple on her head, walking downstairs with an umbrella, scaring in a spooky forest stage, and doing a spin, which collapsed the whole dressing room. This seemed to impress Drella more than anything, and told Daphne she would give her a makeover that would be as glamorous as her. She went back to filming on spooky forest stage, where she acted on a balcony on a fake building. Shaggy was supposed to save her in a plane (where Scooby filled in as a stuntman), but the Zombie showed up from nowhere, along with the Headless Horseman which resulted in all of the set being destroyed, which Drella apparently missed. She was shocked to hear what had happened, but didn't seem bothered by the film being exposed and ruining Fred's masterpiece. She joined the gang and Chet at his office, where Mr. Brickton signed the studio to Atticus Fink, a developer. Just then, outside of the office building, Fred came up with a plan to capture the monsters, with Drella offering help (which involved giving Daphne a makeover). The plan was set in motion, where Drella stood on the rooftop of Grimsley Mansion, where the zombie corned her. She warned the zombie that if anything happened to her, she would come back and haunt him forever. She then accidentally fell off, much to the zombie's shock. Daphne (dressed as Drella) acted out the threat as if she came back from the dead, which scared the zombie off the mansion and landed on a giant, inflatable cushion, where Drella dropped down to. Night had ended, and the Headless Horseman and the Zombie had been captured and held by the police at the studio's gates. The Zombie turned out to be Junior, who hated that Brickton Studios was no longer making horror films, which Boris Carnac made the studio famous for, instead making romantic comedies, with Drella as the star, someone who provides bad commentary for Carnac's films at night. Drella told him she did because she loved them. She then noticed that Junior was actually the son of Carnac. During this time, Shaggy and Scooby are watching the security footage, which Fred decided to turn into a "found footage" movie, saving the studio. In no time at all, the movie received a red carpet premiere, with Mr. Brickton and Drella arriving together. She was asked a question from Bryan Lakeshore. When the gang and the forgiven Junior arrived, they all took part in a selfie, with all of them saying "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!". Appearances * Notes/trivia * Drella Diabolique is a parody of Elvira, who is also played by Cassandra Peterson. * When seeing Drella Diabolique for the first time, Shaggy was calm instead of terrified while Scooby was terrified after mistaken her for a vampire. Category:Actors within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. (LEGO) Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood characters Category:Suspects